


Stormy

by btamamura



Series: KanaShin [1]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Just days after they become boyfriends, Kanade is with Shin when a storm starts. Shin knows Kanade is afraid of storms and wants to comfort him through it.
Relationships: Amamiya Kanade/Oikawa Shin
Series: KanaShin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788364
Kudos: 7





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dream Festival! or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Kanade is usually shipped with Mikami, Yuto or Junya, Shin with Junya or Keigo, but ever since episode 3, I've been on board the KanaShin ship. I wrote this a while ago but was hesitant about sharing it. I decided I may as well, it's not my worst work.
> 
> This has two guys in a romantic relationship, so slash warning. My only knowledge comes from the anime, a couple of game translations I was able to find online and trivia mentioned on the fanwiki, so I'm not an expert and they might be OOC as a result.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_I like you._

Three simple words that can carry many meanings. And they were his choice when he decided to admit to his friend that his feelings towards him ran a little deeper. He was not yet confident enough to use the word _love_ but that was what his _like_ meant. "Can we...?"

Amamiya Kanade smiled his usual toothy grin and reached for Oikawa Shin's hand. "I like you too, Shin-kun!"

"Kanade...my _like_ is different. It's..."

His smile softened but still radiated with the usual joy and enthusiasm Kanade not only bore himself, but brought out in others. "No, I know what you're saying. Wanna see if we can make it work to the point we can feel _love_ is the appropriate word?"

Shin's blue eyes widened behind the lenses of his spectacles. It seemed his feelings had carried in his words after all. He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." He shifted on his feet. "Kanade, my parents are out of town for the weekend, so...would you like to stay over?"

His smile widened again. "Sure! Just me this time?"

"Just you."

***

Shin's feelings hadn't developed from thin air. They had grown from the evening Kanade had given him hope; hope that he no longer had to feel like he had to be alone, hope that he'd be able to reach out to Keigo with his song. Certainly, they'd started out on the wrong foot, with Kanade taking his personal song and singing it (with Chizuru and Itsuki) without even knowing the true message behind it. He knew he had good intentions, but even those could go horribly wrong.

But, Kanade had then tried to correct the mistake he'd made and it helped Shin realise he was someone that he could put faith into. He and Kanade had performed the song once more; Kanade encouraged him to perform it and reach out to his lost friend. That evening, and that live, he had found himself ready to open up to others and trust people again. Kanade had helped him begin to heal his wounded heart by being the kind, friendly and completely genuine person he was.

It was no surprise that Shin eventually found he had felt his heart start to race or skip beats whenever Kanade so much as glanced his way. He'd had to ask his mother about the feelings he was having, just in case, but she confirmed that he surely had a crush on someone. He allowed it to run its course, thinking that it might fade over time. After all, idols were forbidden from relationships and homosexual relationships were further taboo. Besides, who was to say Kanade would feel the same?

The feelings did not fade; if anything, they became much stronger. It took all he had to not blush when Kanade sent him a dazzling grin. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to risk losing another friendship, especially not with the one who'd restored his faith in relationships with his peers. But, the feelings had to be released, so when they were walking home together after a busy day of rehearsal for their next live, he'd asked the redhead to accompany him to the park. He could take the chance - Kanade did not seem the sort who would drop a friendship over a confession of romantic feelings. He had to take the chance, so when they were alone, he allowed himself to say the words he felt most comfortable with.

***

Kanade had not expected to ever hear those words from one of his friends, least of all the one who'd been making his heart skip a beat with every word. Thankfully, he could hold himself together, or _Traffic Signal_ and _DearDream_ lives would've become awkward with him stumbling through his lines as he fought to recover from the impact of Shin's smooth, rich voice.

But, he knew there was only one way to respond, and that was with honesty. So, once Shin told him those three words, he knew he had to respond in kind. He knew the _like_ was a substitute for _love_ , he knew just saying _I like you_ had taken a lot of courage and he knew he wanted to see if he and Shin could reach the point that _love_ would be easier to say. Accepting the invite to spend the weekend at the Oikawa's house sounded like a perfect opportunity for that.

That was how it was that Kanade found himself to be the only other person in the house with Shin that weekend. They did have a scheduled live on the Sunday afternoon, but other than that, they could spend time together as a new couple finding their footing in the relationship shift. Outside of the hugs they'd shared as friends, the only other signs of intimacy expressed had been through holding hands when sure nobody else was around - they were idols, they couldn't risk a scandal lest it hurt their careers and cause trouble for their friends. Neither seemed to be ready to try kissing yet.

Of course, they'd only been boyfriends for four days, there was still plenty of time to see how far they were willing to go.

They were currently seated in Shin's room on his bed, watching a movie on his laptop. Why not in the living room? Shin had hoped to create some sort of atmosphere in hopes they could move along.

Kanade had his head resting against Shin's shoulder when felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw a message of concern from his mother. _There is meant to be a thunderstorm tonight, will you be alright?_

"Is something the matter, Kanade?" Shin asked as he saw Kanade sit up and frown at his phone.

"Message from Mom saying a storm might happen tonight."

"Is that so?" Shin knew Kanade was afraid of storms, especially the flashes of lightning. He never judged him, he had his own fears and Kanade had never judged him for his in return.

"It should be fine, weather reports are often wrong." Kanade pocketed his phone before returning his attention to the movie. He resumed resting his head on Shin's shoulder and reached to grasp his hand.

At the tight grip, Shin's concern grew. He cocked his head to the side so it rested against Kanade's. _Don't worry, Kanade; if there is a storm, I'll protect you._

***

"Of course it had to be one of those rare times they got it right!" Kanade whimpered at the first distant rumble of thunder. He hoped it stayed distant, those were still scary but not enough to have him want to hide under the covers.

Shin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, silently rubbing his arm in hopes of offering comfort. 

"Hey, Shin-kun? If it does come closer, could I...nah, never mind."

"What is it, Kanade?"

The redhead sighed. "I know we haven't gotten that far yet, but if the storm comes closer, can we lie under the covers and cuddle?"

He blinked in surprise at the request. "Does it help if you do something like that?"

"Sometimes. I'd usually hold my pillow or something."

"If it will help you, then...okay."

"Really?" A louder clap of thunder had him let out a whimper and turn in Shin's hold. He gripped the front of Shin's shirt in his fingers and hid his face against his chest.

"Kanade..." Shin wrapped both arms around him and started to rock lightly as another thunderclap sounded. _It's close..._ At another whimper from the other idol, he started to hum. He would still agree to the other method if Kanade requested they get into that position, but it seemed that his current actions were necessary in that moment.

***

The wind was howling outside, the rain pouring down in sheets rather than drops, thunder cracking and lightning flashing. It was a big storm and it was certainly a lot closer than Kanade would've deemed comfortable.

He and Shin were under the covers, lying on their sides. Kanade had his face hidden against Shin while Shin was singing in hopes of giving Kanade something else to focus on.

Shin's arms were wound around Kanade's torso, one hand reached to the back of his head, carefully pulled out the hair tie that usually held the red strands in a short ponytail and proceeded to run his fingers through said red strands with affectionate tenderness. Each whimper from Kanade caused cracks in his heart, not enjoying the sound of the one he lo- _liked_ in distress. He continued singing, sometimes it was an idol song their units performed, sometimes it was a nursery rhyme, sometimes a folk song. He even started to sing something silly about halibut sushi in hopes of getting a chuckle out of Kanade, but it seemed it wasn't yet working.

Kanade cuddled closer at yet another loud rumble of thunder, one that seemed to shake the house with its vibrations. He knew he was safe indoors, he knew his fear was irrational, but none of that changed the outright fear coursing through his veins. He hated the loud thunder, he hated the flashes of lightning. He hated storms and he wished it would stop.

Shin paused in his singing as Kanade let out, not a whimper, but a cry at a particularly loud clap of thunder. "Kanade..."

"Make it stop, I hate it..."

The fear in Kanade's voice made him seem so helpless and vulnerable that Shin felt his heart strings tugged in all directions. He heard a soft sob break through and his heart broke more. He decided at that moment that he hated storms too; he was not afraid, he hated that they caused the one he lov- _liked_ such distress. He'd always known Kanade to be energetic and cheerful, full of determination and spirit no matter what he was thrown into. Even a broken leg didn't stop him from performing on stage during one of the biggest lives in _DearDream_ 's careers. Yet, a storm was enough to take all of that away from him and Shin hated the storm for stealing Kanade's joy, energy and determination.

"Sorry...I'm s-sorry, Shin-kun..."

No. Kanade had no reason to apologise. "Don't, you have no reason to apologise, Kanade."

"B-But, I...I'm..."

"Everybody is scared of something, you know I'm afraid of heights and don't handle haunted houses well either. I don't think less of you right now." Without even thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kanade's forehead. It was only upon contact he'd realised what he'd done.

Kanade stiffened in Shin's arms.

_I should not have done that. What if I made Kanade uncomfortable? He's already upset enough as it is..._

"Shin-kun?"

"I apologise, I shouldn't have-!"

"Can you do it again?"

His words stuck in his throat, but he repeated his actions. He heard Kanade's sobs die down and shift to sighs with an occasional hitched whimper.

Kanade pulled back and shifted position so he and Shin were eye-to-eye. He had remnants of tears in his amber eyes, but his expression was more amazed at Shin's actions.

Shin's cheeks were a light pink as he gazed at Kanade's features. The redhead had always been attractive in both personality and physicality. He found that even drying tear tracks, a red nose, puffy eyes rimmed with red, none of that changed his thoughts. He brought a hand up, cupping Kanade's cheek. His breathing became a little more harsh and he swallowed thickly as his eyes drifted to Kanade's lips. He couldn't help it, he was drawn to them. He wanted to know how they'd feel against his own, against his skin. Would they be soft? He could see Kanade made sure to take care of them so they weren't dry or chapped.

Kanade wondered who should make the first move. It was clear at that moment they both wanted to kiss each other. But, who should lean in and close the gap? Who should be the one to ask if it was okay to initiate one? "Shin...-kun..."

"Kanade...may I?"

Kanade could only blink.

"May I...k-kiss you?"

"Y-Yeah." He closed his eyes, expecting to feel Shin's lips on his own, but felt them on his cheek instead. He opened his eyes as Shin pulled away. He was shaking, and he knew it was not in fear of the storm outside. In fact, as he stared at Shin, he felt like he'd almost completely forgotten about it. His eyes were shining, not with tears but with anxiety. His breath picked up, not from panic but anticipation. "Shin-kun, I want to kiss you. Let's kiss?"

"We can do that? Really?"

"Yeah. We can totally do it."

They shared an awkwardly amused chuckle at Kanade's choice to insert his personal catchphrase, albeit slightly altered. Shin moved in, brushing his lips against Kanade's in a not-quite kiss. "If you feel uncomfortable, let me know."

"You too."

He finally closed the gap. Kanade's lips were as soft as he'd suspected they'd be.

The kiss had started with the gentle contact as they adapted to the new sensation. Then, they started to very lightly nibble, lips only, on the other. Kanade tilted his head slightly when he felt their noses about to bump. He let out a sound from the back of his throat, not quite a moan, not quite a whimper, but some form of expression of the pleasure he was feeling as he and Shin finally pushed aside their inhibitions and allowed themselves to reach a new level of intimacy.

Shin sighed in bliss as they continued to kiss. He heard Kanade make that quiet sound and smiled inwardly. Only to release the same seconds later. What if they had never done that? While he would be okay if Kanade hadn't wanted to kiss him yet, at the same time he knew it would've meant missing out on the sensations coursing through his body. A light warmth pooled in his belly, his heart was racing, exhilaration coursed through his veins, almost the same feeling as when he'd successfully completed a live, but with something extra brought by the fact he would only share it with Kanade.

As the kiss ended, the storm outside seemed to be moving on. The wind had started dying down, the lightning flashed less often, the thunder was merely a rumble that seemed to fade as the minutes passed. But, no matter how it was calming down outside of the house, that room, that bed, the two bodies were tumultuous. Kanade moved in to share in some more kisses with Shin, not wanting it to end just yet. His body felt warm; it was a pleasant warmth that buzzed through him after a good live or after seeing someone beaming as a result of his own actions. It was pleasant, but he knew it was not yet time for things to go too far.

The kiss ended again and Shin rested his forehead against Kanade's, a soft smile marking his kiss-swollen lips. "Sounds like the storm's letting up."

Kanade nodded inwardly as he returned the smile. "Mm."

Shin kissed the tip of his nose.

"Shin-kun...thank you. I know we won't always be able to do that, but you helped me forget about the storm."

He ran a hand through red strands, smile becoming more tender. He knew they would not be able to do that every time a storm kicked up, especially if it was when they were out in public or around their friends. But, if any other time Kanade required him to kiss away his fears on a stormy night, he'd find a way to do so in a heartbeat.

Kanade sighed as he brought their lips together once more. _I love you. I know you're not ready to hear or say that, so I will wait, but I do love you, Shin._

Shin melted into the kiss Kanade initiated, heart skipping a beat and filling him with more warmth. He pulled him closer so their bodies were flush against each other, savouring the feel of the athletic teen against him, even through the fabric barrier of their sleepwear. _I really do feel a strong affection and adoration towards you, Kanade. I know the feeling is love, but my mouth won't allow me to say it to you just yet. Please be patient and wait for me to find a way to say it. I love you, Amamiya Kanade. I love you...I love you!_

The kiss ended once again and Kanade inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before hiding his face in the crook of Shin's neck, nuzzling the area lightly and pressing a tender kiss against the skin.

Shin tightened his grip. "Kanade..."

"Mm, sorry, just wanted to. Too far?"

"No, it felt nice."

"I know I wronged you once before, I still hate that I had done that. I had hoped to reach out to you through your song, but I didn't ask your permission to use it, nor did I even understand it."

"It wasn't entirely my property, so you had no need to ask, even if it would've been appreciated."

"What made it worse was that I put your career in jeopardy because I caused a rumour about you to start." Kanade pulled back and looked Shin in the eyes, his expression firm with determination. "I don't want you to ever feel that knowing me or feeling this way for me is a mistake. I will do everything I can to ensure I never wrong you in any way again. Never! If I ever go too fast in our relationship, tell me, I'll back off and slow down. If I am crowding you or suffocating you, tell me and I'll give you space. Whatever you need, tell me and I'll do what I can to ensure you can have it! I've never been in a relationship like this before. I want to do right by you, Shin-kun, so...so...don't let me mess up, okay? Tell me if I have and I'll correct it. I don't want you to worry about trusting others. So, I mean it, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I ask that you do the same. Like you, I'd never had this sort of relationship in the past so while I may make mistakes, I want to avoid doing so and correct any I have made. I never want to make you feel what I had since childhood, I never want you to feel betrayed by anybody or that you'd betrayed anybody. I will swear my honesty to you, as I know you already have to me. Kanade, just as you've asked me to tell you what I need, I ask you to do the same."

"Shin-kun..."

"Kanade..."

They brought their lips together one final time, their minds resonating with the same thought of words they were not yet ready to say.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I sympathise with Kanade and Shin regarding their fears - I've been terrified of heights since I was a child and can't even stand on a chair without panicking, and while I used to like watching storms from indoors, ever since a tornado struck my hometown (we were safe, out of the path), thanks to the storm that night, I've been terrified of storms since, even if they're just thunder and lightning. And yes, I hide under the covers (if not too hot) or cover my ears and whimper in fright at particularly loud crashes of thunder. So, I may have projected a habit of mine to Kanade.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, but please no flames.


End file.
